


That Guy

by happysquirrel



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysquirrel/pseuds/happysquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not just a guy with a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, shefani fans!
> 
> It was supposed to be a drabble, but I have so much I want to share that as soon as I started literally writing this story - while on my lunch break - I just realized I needed more than a drabble.
> 
> This is not going to be a multi chapter story, but it can turn into a series of one shots. I want to focus on Blake and Gwen's kids, but it will have lots of B&G too eventually so don't worry! Enjoy!

He's that kind of guy that loves her every morning. That "lazy" love-making that both are addicted to. He is good at what he does, not only to her body, but also to her heart and soul. She's used to wake up to his long fingers traveling over her soft pale skin, but still gasps when he grips her tightly and gently bites her earlobe. "Good mornin' baby" Between soft moans that fill the room and the sound of their tender make out session, it is just like another day in paradise. They never rush it in the mornings. When they reach the stars together and he looks into her eyes and tells her he loves her, she still blushes. God knows he means those words. Everytime she welcomes him into her arms, it's her turn to whisper "I love you"s until Gwen falls asleep again.

 

He is that guy that lets her sleep a little more while makes breaksfast for their family. He is that guy that knows exactly what she likes for breakfast. He also knows his "little cowboy" Apollo likes his bottle of milk almost cold. He knows his "Lil buddy" Zuma loves to have grape juice in his Disney themed mug. He knows "Lil man" Kingston never eats more than 3 pancakes at once, but wouldn't say no to muffins. He loves to get to know them and every day he learns something new. He loves referred as "daddy number two".

 

That guy is the same guy that was too nervous to hang around with those kids, but instead of rejection, he got adoration. He is that guy that still gushes over the kids turning to him for some help with homework.

 

He is that guy that is told to know more about those kids than their biological father.

 

He knows when Zuma secretly cries in his bed because he is not gonna be there in the morning and asks his mom to facetime him after school. He loves how his mind works and how creative he can be. Everytime they hang with each other, it is always fun because Zuma is the one he definitely relates to the most. He's also the guy that Apollo wants to be with all the time either to hear him do his baby talk or to watch his favorite cartoons on TV. He's the first one that the 2 year old sees when he wakes up and has his diapers changed - yes, he does change his diapers and the funny reactions from the man makes the toddler laugh every single time.

 

He's the one that hugs and rocks little Apollo into sleep when the kid is upset for not staying up late to play with his older brothers. When he wants something, dadda Blake sure can give him anything, just because that baby has that cowboy wrapped around his little finger.

 

He's that guy that gets emotional when Kingston looks him in the eyes and assures him he will take care of his mom and his brothers while he is going to be out of town. And when Kingston quietly knocks at their door in the middle of the night, crying because he had a nightmare, begging him not to tell anyone because they'd say he's a baby, he's the one that makes him company until he falls asleep again.

 

But first of all, he is that guy that makes sure Gwen doesn't feel lonely.

 

He calls and texts her all day. He takes picture of things that reminds him of her and the kids. He listens to the 90s songs playlists they both personalized whenever he's flying. He writes little poems dedicated to her, but somehow he never reads them to her.He underestimates his writing more than he should. Still, he writes songs for her and about her, although now and then he still has a hard time believing he is not dreaming, that they're together. He texts her silly stuff through the day too, even when he's a million things to do simply because he wants to make her laugh. He never tells her the exact time he's coming home because he loves the surprise look on her face. He loves he's there for her.

 

He is too proud of them all.

 

When she runs to him and throws her arms around his neck, their bodies colliding as he kisses the life out of her, he finally sighs in relief. He knows there's no place he'd rather be.

 

They are his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Constructive feedback is always great!


End file.
